Josh Thorpe
Josh is one of Matt's early enemies he had to face and became his greatest nemesis for a short time. He plotted with the Clone Revolution but turned sides after the Battle of the Fez to work with Matt. History Prior to Josh's first appearance, it is hinted that Josh was recruited by Mavox to kill Matt. This led to the incident with the sweeping of the snow. He tried to kill Matt but was unable to alone. He hatched a plan to work with the Clone Revolution after their defeat. He used the CIA cover story to justify his return and attempted to rescue Original Clone with Boris. Josh, Original Clone and Boris escaped from the battle and returned to the Clone Hideout to await their next plan. Josh left to Mexico with the Time Travelling Top Hat because he needed a Sombrero. After Matt and Tom returned to find the house invaded, Josh threatened Matt that he will make a Somfezbro. He chased Matt upstairs before he got the Fez and activated the Somfezbro. It backfired and he was launched to Clever Matt's universe where he was trapped. Josh schemed even further whilst he was here when he worked with the Other Matts to create a trap. Clever Matt's Interdimensional Rug was used to bring Matt to his universe where he shot Matt. He left him for dead and took the Fez. Back in the Fezanite Universe, he claimed victory for the clones and drank out of Matt's mug. When Josh heard of Matt's resurrection, he told Matt he will bring an army and they will fight. In the Battle of the Fez, Josh accidently hit the wrong clone and became an enemy of the Clone Revolution. He was given a chance at redemption but dropped his gun which allowed Original Clone to shoot Ernie. At Christmas, Josh was kidnapped by Evil Matt and taken to Mavox. He was questioned and threatened with the death of Clever Matt. He did not talk until Mavox used his hypotism trick to control Josh and spill any information. He used Josh as a sleeper agent unknowingly to kill Matt. When Mavox tried to take over the house weeks later, he reactivated this in Josh and used him to kill Matt. He was unsuccessful and Josh was pressumably arrested. On the day that "the Mad One will fall", Josh was in line for his execution with Matt and Broom Clone. Matt caused a fuss which brought Mavox out to the execution area and Josh and Broom Clone bumped him out of the way in the Battle of Christmas. Josh was not seen again for a while. It can be assumed that he spent New Year at Matt's as he made a cameo in the background when the Fortune Teller is stabbed. However, he does join the Fezanite Resistance when Science Clone and Evil Matt returned to fight the Corporation. He founded a base called the Thorpe Camp in Sanworth village where he and Harry Roberts control a teleporter. Josh has also aquired a lot of knowledge about Irj through Harry and Science Clone. It is unknown where he and Harry went when the City was destroyed and why the Thorpe Camp was abandoned in 'All in the Balance'. List of Appearances A Christmas Carol The Final Countdown Out of the Woods The Rescue of Original Clone The Somfezbro The Nemesis of Beale11 Victory of the Clones The Battle of the Fez The Plot Thickens The Revenge of Mavox The Mad One Falls The Fall of Mavox The Somfezbro Revelations (cameo) Rise of the Fezanites